Et l'on y peut rien
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Slash Et si la personne que l'on pensait la bonne ne l'était pas ? Et si c'en était une autre ? Pairing inédit enfin je crois...


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : OS – Slash – Et si la personne qu'on pensait être la bonne ne l'était pas ? Si c'en était une autre ? – Pairing inédit (enfin je crois…)**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bah voilà, j'écris cette tite fic pour ma puce Charlie !! J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir et je lui ai demandé quel pairing elle voulait et elle a choisi un… bah je vous laisse la surprise !! lol !! J'ai donc décidé de relever le défi !! J'espère que ça te plaira ma puce !! JTM de trop !!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Et l'on y peut rien ****(1)**

Un pâle rayon de lune traversait la baie vitrée et éclairait la petite pièce et le lit sur lequel deux amants faisaient l'amour. Leurs peaux nues luisaient de sueur et des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappaient de leurs lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'un après l'autre les sommets du plaisir. Puis les deux amants se séparèrent essoufflés. Ils échangèrent un regard, le vert dans le bleu, et se sourirent.

- woaw !! murmura l'un deux. Ça n'a jamais été aussi intense…

- oh oui John… souffla l'autre homme.

- je crois que… non en fait j'en suis sûr, je t'aime chuchota John Sheppard en embrassant doucement son amant

Il lui sourit doucement avant de se blottir contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

- moi aussi John, moi aussi je t'aime

John Sheppard sourit dans l'obscurité et se laissa dériver vers un sommeil réparateur. Il se sentait bien et il était le plus heureux des hommes.

ooOoo

Debout devant la Porte des Etoiles, Evan Lorne soupira de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait choisi lui pour accompagner le Docteur Mckay en mission ? Bon c'est vrai que Ronon et Teyla étaient partis sur le continent et que le Colonel Sheppard devait assister à une réunion importante avec le Colonel Caldwell mais il estimait qu'Elisabeth aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'accompagner. La dernière fois, il avait bien failli le tuer tellement il avait été agaçant ! Surtout lorsqu'il avait fallu le traîner derrière lui avec sa combinaison anti-radiations ! **(2)**

Et puis, pour être honnête, il aurait vraiment préféré rester sur Atlantis pour passer un peu plus de temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Eh oui, le major Lorne était attiré par les hommes et les femmes mais il avait une nette préférence pour la gente masculine, enfin pour un homme en particulier. Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures sur la cité mais rien de sérieux jusqu'à lui. Et il se pensait réellement amoureux.

ooOoo

Lorne laissa échapper un nouveau soupir alors que Rodney Mckay faisait son apparition, accompagné de deux autres scientifiques, dans le grand escalier.

- ah c'est vous qui venez avec nous ? dit-il en apercevant Evan devant la porte

- eh oui répondit le Major

- bon eh bien qu'est ce qu'on attends alors ? hmm ?

- c'est bon on y va répliqua Evan en levant la tête vers le technicien. Il lui fit un signe et celui-ci composa l'adresse sur le DHD.

Rodney grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible entre ses dents et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et le vortex se formait. L'un après l'autre, ils le traversèrent. Ils se rendaient sur une planète que SGA1 avait visitée quelques jours plus tôt. Ils y avaient découvert une construction lantienne dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs consoles et Rodney avait émis le souhait de revenir accompagné d'autres scientifiques pour étudier ça de plus près.

Ils venaient de passer la porte et se dirigeaient vers le site qui se trouvait non loin du Stargate. Rodney marchait devant, les yeux rivés sur son lecteur d'énergie, les deux scientifiques le suivaient et Lorne fermait la marche.

Tout en marchant vers le bâtiment qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, Rodney jetait un petit coup d'œil derrière lui. Les deux scientifiques parlaient entre eux et le major Lorne avait l'air sur ses gardes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Rodney donna ses directives aux deux scientifiques qui se dirigèrent vers l'une des consoles tandis que lui branchait son PC portable à une autre. Lorne s'approcha de lui, son P90 à la main.

- hey Doc, à votre avis, vous en aurez pour longtemps ? lui demanda t'il

- je n'en sais rien vu que nous venons à peine d'arriver ! répondit abruptement le canadien en pianotant sur le clavier de son portable.

Evan soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il alla se poster à l'entrée du bâtiment afin de surveiller les alentours.

ooOoo

Rodney grommelait entre ses dents tout en pianotant sur le clavier de la console devant lui. S'il était si pressé, il n'était pas obligé de venir avec eux songea le canadien énervé. Il leva la tête et vit le jeune homme revenir dans le bâtiment. Lorne vint à sa hauteur.

- il n'y a rien ni personne dans les environ annonça t'il

- eh bien tant mieux, au moins on sera tranquille ! répliqua Rodney sans détourner son attention de ce qu'il faisait.

Mais dès que le major se fut éloigné, Rodney tourna son regard vers lui et l'observa tandis qu'il s'appuyait au mur. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était attiré par le jeune militaire sans oser le lui avouer… Il savait que Lorne le trouvait irritant au possible et avait du mal à supporter sa présence, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait au vu de la manière dont ça s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait accompagné en mission **(2)**. Et il savait aussi que Lorne avait une relation suivie avec quelqu'un sur Atlantis. Mais il ne savait pas qui. Lui, avait eu, il y avait peu de temps, une aventure avec le Colonel Sheppard **(3)** mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin, le militaire l'ayant laissé tombé sans vraiment d'explications.

ooOoo

Evan soupira une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme ! Cela faisait au moins plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là maintenant. Il décida d'aller une nouvelle fois affronter le Dr Mckay pour savoir quand ils pourraient enfin rentrer sur Atlantis. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'irritant scientifique, quelque chose se produisit.

_**Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un**_

_**Invisible, il pose ses liens**_

_**Dans les méandres des inconscients**_

_**Il se promène impunément**_

Le canadien était en train de parler à l'un de ses assistants qui l'avait rejoint devant une console. Il devait certainement lui expliquer quelque chose car il agitait les mains en tout sens. Le spectacle de ces mains… vivantes ? oui c'était le terme, fascinait le major. Pourtant il avait déjà vu le scientifique s'exprimer ainsi mais c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait un tel effet. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était là.

_**Et tout un peu tremble et le reste s'éteint**_

_**Juste dans nos ventres, un nœud, une faim**_

_**Il fait roi les l'esclave et peut damner les saints, **_

_**L'honnête ou le sage**_

_**Et l'on y peut rien**_

ooOoo

Rodney parlait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il stoppa net le flot de paroles qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et se retourna. Il se retrouva alors face à un regard bleu intense. Le major Lorne semblait le dévorer du regard. Rodney n'osait pas y croire, non c'était impossible, il devait s'imaginer des choses. Il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsque le militaire lui sourit. Il esquissa un sourire timide et se détourna pour continuer d'invectiver le pauvre scientifique qui était à côté de lui.

_**Et l'on résiste, on bâti des murs**_

_**Des bonheurs, photos bien rangées**_

_**Terroriste, il fend les armures**_

_**Un instant tout est balayé**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney débrancha son ordinateur portable de la console et se dirigea vers le Major Lorne.

- c'est bon, nous avons terminé annonça t'il. On peut retourner sur Altantis

- ouf, c'est pas trop tôt grommela Evan

- si vous vous ennuyiez tellement Major, vous auriez pu ne pas venir ! répliqua Rodney sèchement en passant devant lui.

Le militaire ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder marcher à grands pas. Il vis alors que le pantalon du scientifique moulait parfaitement ses fesses rondes et il eut une irrésistible envie de les toucher, là, sur le moment. Il secoua la tête. Reprends toi Evan songea t'il. Pense à John !

_**Et tu rampes et tu guettes, et tu maudis ses mots**_

_**Tu lis ses poètes, aime ses tableaux**_

_**Et tu cherches à le croiser, t'as quinze ans soudain**_

_**Tout change de base**_

_**Et l'on y peut rien**_

ooOoo

Ils étaient retournés sur Atlantis. Bien sûr à leur arrivée, il avait fallu faire un détour par l'infirmerie et c'est là que ça c'était produit. Rodney était assis au bord d'un lit et Carson Beckett l'examinait. Il venait de soulever le t-shirt du canadien et passait l'embout de son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine. Bien évidement Rodney avait crié au contact du métal froid sur sa peau et Carson avait sourit sans arrêter son examen. Mais Evan s'était approché au cri du canadien. Habituellement, le Dr Beckett tirait le rideau autour du lit lorsqu'il faisait un examen afin de donner un peu d'intimité à son patient. Mais là, il ne l'avait pas tiré complètement et le Major les avait vus. Enfin, son regard s'était arrêté sur Rodney. Il maintenait son t-shirt de coton noir relevé sous son menton pendant que Carson déplaçait son stéthoscope sur sa large poitrine couverte d'un fin duvet. Evan se dit brusquement que ça devait être doux au toucher. Et cette vision eut brusquement des répercussions au niveau de son bas-ventre. Le jeune militaire secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Mais que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi était-il attiré par un autre homme alors qu'il était déjà amoureux ?

_**Frère qui un jour y goûta,**_

_**Jamais plus tu ne guériras**_

_**Il nous laisse vide et plus mort que vivant**_

_**C'est lui qui décide, on ne fait que semblant**_

Puis Carson s'écarta de Rodney et le laissa se rhabiller. Il se dirigea vers Lorne qui s'était assis sur le lit voisin de celui où se trouvait Rodney. Comme pour le canadien, l'écossais tira le rideau autour du lit mais, à nouveau, pas complètement. Rodney se leva en grommelant dans sa barbe et allait sortir de l'infirmerie quand ce qu'il aperçu entre les rideaux entrouverts le stoppa. Evan Lorne avait retiré sa veste et ne portait plus qu'un t-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement bien son torse musclé. Rodney se mordit la lèvre lorsque Carson le souleva pour l'examiner. Les muscles saillaient sous la peau et sa poitrine était parsemée de quelques poils noirs. **(4)**. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Rodney sur lui, Evan leva la tête et rencontra le regard du canadien. Ils se nouèrent pendant quelques secondes puis, brusquement le Major détourna la tête et sourit, apparemment à quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver. Rodney fit de même et aperçu le Colonel Sheppard qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- alors Doc ? tout va bien ? demanda t'il en s'approchant d'eux.

- oui, aucun problème, répondit le médecin en se redressant. C'est parfait Major vous pouvez y aller ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Les deux hommes attendirent que Carson fut entré dans la petite pièce et dès que la porte fut fermée, John se jeta littéralement sur Lorne. Ses lèvres écrasant les siennes avec fièvre.

- tu m'as manqué souffla t'il en rompant le baiser

- toi aussi mentit Evan. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde de la journée à son amant.

Rodney s'était mis en retrait derrière les rideaux de l'un des lits et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Lorne et Sheppard ! Ça devait être pour le jeune militaire que le Colonel l'avait quitté.

ooOoo

Rodney venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Il poussa un soupir et enleva son oreillette qu'il posa sur son petit bureau. Puis, il alla dans la petite salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Après quelques longues minutes à se prélasser, il finit par sortir et s'enroula dans une grande serviette. Il venait d'enfiler un caleçon et un t-shirt lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rodney alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Evan Lorne.

- Major ? Qu'est-ce que… gnffffffff

Rodney ne put terminer sa phrase, Evan venait de prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait. D'abord surpris Rodney finit par s'abandonner et répondit au baiser tout en passant les bras autour du cou du jeune militaire dont les mains avaient quitté son visage et, allaient et venaient, à présent, dans son dos. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa. Evan s'écarta de Rodney. Il avait l'air embarrassé mais son regard brillait.

- je suis désolé, je… il fallait que je sache…

- que vous sachiez quoi ? demanda Rodney surpris

- si ce que je ressentais était réel…

- ce que vous ressentiez ?

- oui pour vous…

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce pourrait-il que le Major… Non impossible se dit Rodney, il est avec Sheppard, c'est Monsieur Parfait !

- mais et Sheppard ? demanda finalement Rodney d'une petite voix

- comment sais tu pour John ?

- je vous ai vus à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure avoua Rodney en rougissant

- ah… eh bien, je viens de lui dire que c'était fini murmura le jeune homme en se rapprochant doucement du canadien

- mais je croyais que… enfin quand je vous ai vu à l'infirmerie vous aviez l'air si…

- on avait simplement l'air répliqua doucement le militaire. Je croyais avoir trouvé la bonne personne mais je me suis aperçu que ça n'était pas le cas… et quand nous sommes partis en mission, je ne voyais que toi… je ne peux pas l'expliquer…

- mais comment savais tu que moi aussi je… commença le canadien

- tu étais attiré par moi ? Rodney acquiesça. Oh eh bien c'est ton regard, il parle pour toi. Tu ne sais pas cacher ce que tu ressens…

Rodney sourit et se rapprocha d'avantage. Il se retrouva pratiquement collé contre Evan qui l'enlaça en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- au fait, demanda soudain Rodney, comment John a-t-il pris tout ça ?

- pas très bien dit Evan en se redressant. Mais ça n'est pas important non ?

- non en effet répondit Rodney avant de l'embrasser doucement.

_**Lui choisit ses tours **_

_**Et ses vas et ses viens**_

_**Ainsi fait l'amour**_

_**Et l'on y peut rien**_

**FIN**

**J'espère que ça t'a plu ma puce !! J'ai été super contente d'écrire ce ti OS pour toi ma pupuce !! JTMMMMMMMMMM de trop !!!**

**Et vous ça vous a plu ? une tite review ?**

**(1) **Titre d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman tirée de son dernier album : Chanson pour les Pieds. D'ailleurs j'ai utilisé cette chanson dans la fic finalement.

**(2) **Voir le zode 2x03 Runner

**(3) **Eh oui je suis incurable !! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une mention McShep !! mdr !!

**(4) **Bah comme j'ai jamais vu Lorne torse nu, c'est comme ça que je me l'imagine !! mais bien sûr si vous avez une photo, je suis preneuse !! lol !!


End file.
